gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
If I Die Young
If I Die Young '''to piosenka z trzeciego odcinka sezonu piątego, The Quarterback. Jest śpiewana przez Santanę Lopez z New Directions. Santana śpiewa tę piosenkę, ponieważ wybrała ją na specjalne pożegnalne wykonanie dla Finna, podczas memoriału zorganizowanego przez Willa Schuestera. Nie jest w stanie dokończyć piosenki ze względu na ogromne wzruszenie i ból, który się z niej wydobywa. Will i Mike próbują ją pocieszyć i przytulić, jednak Santana z krzykiem wybiega z sali chóru. Tekst piosenki i tłumaczenie '''Santana: If I die young, bury me in satin | Jeśli umrę za młodu, pochowajcie mnie w satynie Lay me down on a bed of roses | Na różanym łożu Sink me in the river at dawn | O świcie oddaj mnie rzece Send me away with the words of a love song | Żegnając słowami pieśni o miłości Uh oh, uh oh | Uh oh, uh oh Lord, make me a rainbow | Panie, uczyń mnie tęczą I'll shine down on my mother | Bym światłem swym She'll know I'm safe with you | Mówił matce When she stands under my colors, oh | Że ze mną będzie bezpieczna And life ain't always what you think it oughta be, no | Cóż, życie nie potoczyło się po jej myśli Ain't even grey but she buries her baby | Jeszcze nie staruszka, a już grzebie swe dziecko The sharp knife of a short life | Szybko zakończyło się me życie Well, I've had just enough time | Ale chyba miałem wystarczająco czasu If I die young, bury me in satin | Jeśli umrę za młodu, pochowajcie mnie w satynie Lay me down on a bed of roses | Na różanym łożu Sink me in the river at dawn | O świcie oddaj mnie rzece Send me away with the words of a love song | Żegnając słowami pieśni o miłości The sharp knife of a short life | Szybko zakończyło się me życie Well, I've had just enough time | Ale chyba miałem wystarczająco czasu Santana (New Directions): And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom (Hey, hey) | Odziana w biel, przybędę do twego królestwa I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger (Hey, hey) | Zielona jak mój pierścień I've never known the lovin' of a man (Hey, hey) | Nigdy nie zaznałam miłości But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand (Hey, hey) | Ale miłym było uczucie, gdy trzymał mnie za dłoń There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever (Hey, hey) | Chłopiec z miasto, mówił o swej wiecznej miłości Who would have thought forever could be severed by (Hey, hey) | Kto by pomyślał, że przerwie ją Santana (z New Directions): (The sharp knife of a short life) '''| Szybkie zakończenie życia '''Well, I've had just enough (time) | Ale chyba miałem wystarczająco czasu Ooh, yeah | Ooh, yeah Ooh, whoa | Ooh, yeah So put on your best boys | Weź swoich najlepszych chłopców And I'll wear my pearls | Ja wystąpie w perłach What I never did is done | Wszystko się dokonało A penny for my thoughts, oh no | Cant za me myśli, o nie I'll sell them for a dollar | Sprzedam je za dolara They're worth so much more after I'm a goner | Po tym mają większą wartość And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin' | Może w końcu mnie usłyszysz Funny when you're dead how people start listenin' | Szkoda, że dopiero po śmierci Oh, if I die young | Jeśli umrę za młodu Santana z New Directions: Bury me in satin | Pochowajcie mnie w satynie Lay me down on a bed of roses | Na różanym łożu Sink me in the river at dawn | O świcie oddaj mnie rzece Send me away with the words of a love song | Żegnając słowami pieśni o miłości Santana (New Directions): Uh oh (uh oh) | Uh oh The ballad of a dove (uh oh) | Ballada pokoju Go with peace and love | Żyjcie z miłością Santana (z New Directions): (Gather up your tears) | Zbierzcie łzy Keep 'em in your pocket | Schowajcie je Save 'em for a time | Kiedyś When you're really gonna need 'em, oh | Będą wam potrzebne (The sharp knife of a short life) '| Szybko zakończyło się me życie '''Well, I've had just enough (time) '| Ale chyba miałem wystarczająco czasu '''So put on your best boys | Weź swoich najlepszych chłopców And I'll wear my pearls | Ja wystąpie w perłach... Galeria Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h32m20s182.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h32m16s148.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h32m11s98.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h32m07s57.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h31m58s223.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h31m53s171.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h31m50s139.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h31m47s113.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h31m45s88.jpg Tumblr n8itm0jU6F1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr n8itm0jU6F1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n8itm0jU6F1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n8itm0jU6F1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n8itm0jU6F1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr muhluaFnON1s57bimo9 250.gif Tumblr muhluaFnON1s57bimo8 250.gif Tumblr muhluaFnON1s57bimo7 250.gif Tumblr muhluaFnON1s57bimo6 250.gif Tumblr muhluaFnON1s57bimo5 250.gif Tumblr muhluaFnON1s57bimo4 250.gif Tumblr muhluaFnON1s57bimo3 250.gif Tumblr muhluaFnON1s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr muhluaFnON1s57bimo1 250.gif Tumblr muhfr6hGDc1s76oc5o5 500.gif Tumblr muhfr6hGDc1s76oc5o4 250.gif Tumblr muhfr6hGDc1s76oc5o3 250.gif Tumblr muhfr6hGDc1s76oc5o2 250 (1).gif IfIDieYoung Santana.png IfIdieyoung.jpg Filmy [[Plik:If I Die Young - Glee Cast - The Quarterback (Official Full Song)|thumb|right|300 px]]thumb|left|300 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 5 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Santanę Lopez Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez New Directions Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka The Quarterback